1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint scraper, and more particularly to a paint scraper having a base and a cover movable with respect to the base so that a blade sandwiched between the base and the cover is able to be concealed under the cover for storage when the cover is moved to the edge of the blade.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional paint scraper generally has an upper cover, a lower cover, a blade securely sandwiched between the upper cover and the lower cover and a bolt extending from the lower cover to the upper cover to secure the engagement between the lower and the upper covers to securely hold the blade. Because the lower cover and the upper cover are engaged with each other by the bolt that is inserted through the center of the lower cover and the upper cover, only the center of the blade is pressed by the covers. When this paint scraper is used, the bumps on the wall often causes the blade to tilt due to the manner the blade is secured between the lower cover and the upper cover, which causes inconvenience to the user. Furthermore, when the paint scraper is not in use, the protruding blade may cuts people who accidentally touch the blade. This proves particularly dangerous to people getting tools from a toolbox where the scraper is stored.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved paint scraper to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
An objective of the invention is to provide an improved paint scraper having a wedged lower cover and a wedged upper cover able to secure the wedged lower cover and being movable with respect to the wedged lower cover, so that the blade clamped between the wedged lower and upper covers is able to be concealed under the upper cover to avoid possible injury to people.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved paint scraper that has a wedged lower cover and upper cover between which the blade is secured. With the wedged shape of the lower cover and the upper cover, the pressure applied on the blade is evenly distributed and tilting of the blade is avoided.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an improved paint scraper. The upper cover is movable with respect to the lower cover, such that when the paint scraper is not in use, the blade is able to be concealed under the upper cover to avoid any kind of injury to people.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.